Baby Daisy's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Daisy farts continuously, but she has been letting them rip since she was a baby! After Wiggler finds out the hard way, Baby Daisy proceeds to make everyone knowledgeable about her shockingly powerful farts, much to the enjoyment of her adult self!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Daisy's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Mario Kart Wii is officially five years old. The scary thing is that it's half a decade old... and given that it still feels brand new and has aged pretty well, I figured that I do even more Mario Kart Wii based fanfics. This included, which is basically the baby version of the infamous Princess Daisy fart fanfics I did. Also note the fact that most of what I wrote before was basically copied pasted from another certain story of mine. So enjoy!

* * *

Baby Daisy was getting ready to race as she was in the Maple Treeway, being alongside Princess Daisy and Wiggler, with everyone understandably confusing the adult Daisy as either Baby Daisy's mom or simply the proper adult version, since Baby Daisy had the same problem that various babies before her had. Anyway, the three girls were standing at the branch high above the ground below as they looked across to see the giant brown barrel that blasted people onto the branch. Baby Daisy was bouncing about as Daisy and Wiggler watched, with Daisy in her regular yellow dress.

"You know, Baby Daisy sure is like you, only more girly." Wiggler commented as she had her upper arms wrapped around the back of her head while her lower arms were on her hips.

Daisy laughed, her arms also wrapped around the back of her own head. "Well of course! She's a baby! Babies are always cute like this!" She then continued smiling as she tilted her head to the right. "They're also cranky, loud, and gassy..."

Wiggler glanced at Daisy with suspicion. "But, you're super gassy. Like, to the point of causing potential global warming."

Daisy farted loudly as she giggled, feeling her yellow panties become damp. "You're saying that like I'm not proud or aware of it!" She then glanced back at Baby Daisy, who stopped bouncing. "My younger self was just as gassy, only she doesn't appreciate breaking wind like me!"

Baby Daisy stared at her adult self as she let out a deep pitched poot, feeling her diaper becoming heaver as she made a mess, starting to cry. Daisy and Wiggler watched as Baby Daisy cried while pooping in her diapers, with Daisy and Wiggler glancing at each other oddly.

"Don't get cheap on me, Wiggler." Daisy stated as she placed her right hand on her hip, wagging her left index finger at Wiggler.

Wiggler sighed in annoyance as she shrugged with both of her arms, proceeding to change Baby Daisy. "Ugh... you sure know ways to annoy people with mundane stuff, Daisy..." She remarked as she took care of Baby Daisy's diaper, with Baby Daisy farting in Wiggler's face, causing Daisy to laugh her head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Daisy was hanging out with Toadette in the Moonview Highway, being in the highway on the outskirts of the city as the two young girls were taking a good look at the forest below the highway. Both of their Cheep Chargers parked, Toadette and Baby Daisy were munching on vanilla icing topped donuts as they were enjoying the nice, cool breeze.

"Man, this is so sweet!" Toadette exclaimed as she gleefully giggled, finishing up her donut as she let out a cute belch, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Oh, pardon me! Teehee!"

Baby Daisy giggled as she gulped down the last of her donut, letting out a loud fart instead as she clapped her hands together. "Gogogo!"

"Wow, Baby Daisy, you sure let out really stinky ones!" Toadette admitted, being able to sense how bad Baby Daisy's fart was despite having the advantage of not smelling them due to having no nose.

Baby Daisy simply farted again, bouncing innocently about as she kept on being cheerful, with Toadette simply laughing as they had another couple of donuts, with Baby Daisy tooting while munching on her donut.


End file.
